The Betrayal
by TweetyBaby
Summary: Annabeth cheats on Percy. He leaves and find Chaos. Not a normal PJO or Chaos story and mixed romance.. What happens when their paths cross again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

Percy's POV

I was running. They were coming at me nonstop. There was no chance for me to sleep or eat. It's been like this for months. I'm starving and tired. My name… is Percy Jackson. It wasn't always like this though. Believe it or not, I was popular and loved, but none of that matters if the Fates aren't on your side.

_Flashback:_

_I was coming back to Camp Half-Blood. It's been a long month. I was on a quest with Thalia and Nico, to do the twelve labors of Hercules. I now had Athena's blessing to marry Annabeth, the love of my life. I walked through the borders and waved hello to Peleus. I was happy and no one could bring me down. Athena had given me a ring, courtesy of Hephaestus, to propose with. It was a 24 karat ring in the shape of an owl. It was grey with sea green eyes like mine, engraved on the side was 'I'll love you forever Wise Girl. –Seaweed Brain.' It was beautiful. I told Thalia and Nico and they helped me get ready. I was going to propose today. I walked over to the Athena cabin and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, Malcolm opened the door._

"_Percy?" he asked._

"_Yeah, Malcolm, it's me. Do you know where Annabeth is? I have a surprise for her." _

"_Umm… Look down by the beach, but dinner's about to start. Where were you? We've been worried about you." He said._

"_Can I come in? It might take a while." I said._

"_Sure."_

_I walked in and closed the door behind me. After I explained everything to him and my plans, he was shocked._

"_Percy, you did all that for Annabeth?"_

"_Yeah, man, I love her."_

_I pulled out the ring and showed him. He gazed at it for a long time before I closed the box. _

"_Now that you know what happened to me, what happened while I was gone?"_

"_Not much. You have a half-brother named Jacob. He got escorted to camp by Lord Poseidon. He killed 1 hellhound, while everyone else killed the rest. Since then, his ego just keeps getting bigger."_

"_Great, I get a Hercules as a brother."_

_We laughed and talked until dinner. As I walked towards the Pavilion, I noticed that all the campers even my friends, minus Clarisse, Thalia, Grover and Nico, were avoiding me and acting like I didn't exist._

_But, I had my mind set on one thing, Annabeth. I walked in and saw the gods here. I wondered why and went to go look. I wish I hadn't. Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Athena, Aphrodite and Hestia weren't there. _

_I heard my dad yelled "I present to you Prince of the sea and my only and favorite son…"_

_I blushed at the recognition but walked towards the front._

"_Jacob Lectus!" _

_My heart broke into millions of pieces. But what happened next broke it even more. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" I looked and saw Annabeth, my Annabeth, kissing Jacob. Tears streamed down my face as I ran as fast as I could to my cabin._

_When I closed the door, I doubled over and let the pain out. I realized that I lost my curse of Achilles since Annabeth was my anchor an since she betrayed me, it was gone. I now know what Athena meant when she said my flaw would kill me. It wasn't that I would give up the world and my life for my friends, but that when they betrayed me, the pain would be so much that it would eventually consume me. I made a decision and grabbed my bag and packed my stuff. I put ambrosia, nectar, food, clothes and pictures. I left a note for Thalia and Nico in case they got worried. I went to go get Blackjack and we left to go to my mom's house. When I got there, I opened the door to see a Minotaur and my mom and Paul dead on the floor. I killed him out of rage and took the money I had in my room and left. I put them in burial shrouds and burned down the apartment. I found my out at the bottom of a bottle. After my money and food ran out, monsters attacked nonstop. And this is where I am now._

I slashed and ducked over and over until I got tired. I had nothing to live for anymore why not just let them kill me? I no longer cared. I was a homeless teenager who had been abandoned, forgotten and betrayed. As I gave up the fight, a vortex appeared and the monsters died. All I heard was "Are you okay?" before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chaos POV

I watched the young man walk away from what was his home. I watched in anger of how they betrayed him and made him an outcast. I saw what was going to happen and pitied the boy. He, not only him, but no one deserved to see their parents die. I saw how he walked in and saw them. I too felt the pain he did and I knew the time was almost here. For two months he wandered about the streets, a homeless drunk, with no family and no friends, nothing. His father took away the only thing that mattered to him now, Blackjack. He gave Blackjack to the other boy, Jacob, but Blackjack refused to let him ride him as Percy was his only boss. So, he was killed. Thalia, Nico, Grover and Clarisse kept looking for him. But where he was, was somewhere they would never find him, Alaska, the land beyond the Gods. How on Earth he ended up there, I don't know but it was time for action. He stopped fighting and I immediately traveled to Earth. I opened a vortex and went to him. He was in terrible condition. I picked him up and traveled back to the city. When I took off his shirt, I then realized how bad it was the toned muscle that was once there was so small, his ribs showing and his shirt that had fit hanging off his body, cuts and bruises everywhere. I called Alicia to bring him to the infirmary and to inform me once he woke up. After 20 minutes, Alicia told me he was waking up. I walked in and sat beside his bed.

Percy's POV

I woke up in an infirmary and panicked. Am I back at Camp Half- Blood? I can't face them anymore? I slightly relaxed once I saw a man in a business suit with a galaxy and stars moving all around him.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Ahh. Young Perseus, I am Chaos, Creator of all." He said.

The second I heard that name, I bowed.

"Please, don't bow. I hate it when people bow." He said

"Then how am I supposed to show you the respect you deserve?"

"It's okay, Percy. But I have a question for you."

"Yes, Lord Chaos?"

"Please call me Chaos, but how would you like to join my army and fight evil all across the universe? I can train you and you could become my heir, and the second most powerful being in the universe."

"Why me? I am no one important."

"But you are. You intrigue me. But what do you say? Will you join me? I will not force you to join."

I thought about it for a while before answering, "I'll join you Lo- err- I mean Chaos, on one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"As long as I don't have to return to Earth."

"That can be done. But as my heir, you will have train and train and find recruits for our army."

"I can do that. I already have 7 people, but 3 of them are dead. Is it possible that we can bring them back to life?"

"Yes, now who are they and I will go get them. But hurry the training must start soon."

"Ok. They are Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Grover Underwood, Clarisse la Rue, Luke Castellan, Bianca di Angelo and Zoë Nightshade."

"Now I will open a vortex to bring you to the training area." With that he opened a vortex and I stepped in and went to find a new sword.

Thalia's POV

_One week after Percy disappeared._

"_Percy? Where are you?"_ The thought everyone had.

I wondered where he was after I heard he was missing. I figured he went to see his mom to tell her about him and Annabeth getting engaged. I went to go ask Annabeth about how that Seaweed Brain proposed but I found her kissing Jacob, Percy's half-brother.

"Annabeth?! How could you cheat on Percy like this? Where's the ring?" I yelled at her.

"What ring? Percy is cheating on me. He leaves all the time and never tells me where he's going." She yelled back.

Everyone was shocked except Thalia and Nico.

"You of all people should know that he would never cheat on you. He was on a quest for your mom. He did the 12 labors of Hercules so he could have her blessing to marry you!"

"He did what?" she asked surprised. "I never knew that. Where is he now then?"

"You don't know?" Thalia said sounding surprised. "After we got back, I went to find Artemis and the hunters, and Nico went to the underworld to find his dad."

After I said that everyone panicked. Our hero was gone and it was all their faults. Only Malcolm stood up.

"I know what happened. Percy talked to me when he got back. We walked into the pavilion and he saw Annabeth kissing Jacob and Poseidon disclaiming him." He said.

Everyone ran to the Poseidon cabin and looked inside and found nothing but a few picture of him and Annabeth and a note. Thalia picked it up and started reading.

"If you are reading this now, you are probably Thalia, Nico, Grover, or Clarisse. I wanted to tell you four, thanks for all your support and love but to forget about me like the rest of the camp. I saw Annabeth and Jacob kissing and my dad disclaiming me. I'll always cherish you guys but I want you to tell the rest of the camp something for me.

When they need me there, I won't be there. When they need saving, it won't be from me. Have a nice life without me goodbye forever. But to my friends, until another day."

After Thalia finished reading, the entire camp was sad and depressed. Nico finally realized something.

"Guys, Sally and Paul are dead." He said suddenly.

"What? Who?" I said.

"Sally and Paul, Percy's parents."

The camp suddenly had a look of determination to find Percy and apologize.


	3. Chapter 3

_2 months later…_

The quest for Percy had failed and no one could find him. Nico kept looking on his own, Thalia with the hunters, Grover and Clarisse. They met up at the camp again and then their surroundings changed. They were in a room and they were surprised by who else was there.

Nico's POV

We were by Thalia's tree before all of a sudden we were in a room. After we adjusted to the sudden movement we saw our old friends that made our jaws drop. There standing before us were Bianca, Luke, and Zoë. We rushed up to them and hugged them but then after a tearful reunion, we asked them how they got here.

"Guys, I thought you all died? How are you here?" I asked.

"Wait, you mean you didn't bring us here?" Bianca asked.

"No. We don't even know how we got her ourselves." Thalia answered.

"I can answer your question." Said a voice and out of nowhere a man with a business suit appeared. "My name is Chaos, Creator of all."

We all bowed and said "To what do we owe your visit my Lord?" Clarisse said.

"Well, I had a request to bring you all here to ask you a question." He said.

"And what question might that be?"

"Would you all like to join my army and fight evil all across the universe? You can train with my heir. I am sure that you all are all fond of each other."

"Who is your heir?" Bianca asked.

"Why don't I show you?" He opened a vortex and asked us to step in. After we all stepped in, we saw the one person we had been searching for, for about 2-3 months.

"P-Percy? Is it really you?" Luke asked.

He turned around to reveal a young man with jet black hair and sea green eyes. He smiled sheepishly at us and said " Um. Hi guys."

We all ran up to him and embraced him in a hug. After that we all turned and said, "We'd love to join your army Lord Chaos." With that, he blasted them with a black light and made them immortal.

"Great, now we train. Don't worry. You all are now immortal, you possess the power of your parent and about half the Olympians, you have enhanced eyesight, hearing and the ability to make battle strategies in your head. You are now dismissed." With that all but Percy left to get settled in and the training started.

10,000 Years Later…

On Olympus

The council and the immortal campers (The cabin leaders were made immortal so they wouldn't lose any more people) gathered in the throne room and everyone was arguing. Apollo and Artemis were arguing about his poems. Hephaestus and Ares about Aphrodite, Aphrodite and Athena about who what rules brains over the heart or heart over brains, Dionysus and Hermes about who can make the better party, Zeus and Hera about his affairs and Poseidon was moping about losing his son. Hestia sat by the hearth, tending to the fire and she was the first one to notice Chaos's appearance. He shook his head and went to go sit by Hestia. After 5 minutes he got angry.

"QUIET DOWN NOW!" his voice radiated with power and the Olympians shut up. "Who are you? How dare you interrupt a meeting of the gods?" Zeus yelled. "It seemed more like arguing and I am Chaos, Creator of All." After Chaos said this the gods bowed down and Zeus quickly tried to apologize. But he was cut off by Chaos.

"As you all know, Gaea is rising. Even though I don't like the way you have ruled, the Titans will do much, much worse. Therefore, I am offering the help of my son, and my army."

This time Ares cut in and asked, "How many warriors do you have in your army?"

"Roughly 2,000 soldiers, gods, demigods, mortals from all across the universe, the weakest one can beat up 2 Olympians" He said, but Jacob cut in and said "Then why aren't I in your army. I'm the greatest hero to ever walk the face of the Earth."

Chaos glared angrily at him and said, "My army consists of noble, kind hearted people not stuck up wannabes who have an ego the size the universe now shut up and sit down."

Jacob glared at Chaos before saying, "You're weak. You hide behind soldiers and an army because you are too afraid to fight. I challenge you to a duel."


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone looked at Jacob shocked. He would surely die. What was he thinking challenging the Creator of the universe?

Chaos grinned evilly before answering, "Okay, after I go get my warriors, meet me at the arena."

Poseidon's eyes widened as he begged Chaos not to take the only son he had left but Jacob stopped him.

"Shut- up you old barnacle, I can take him. He is weak and I am the strongest and greatest hero alive. I will show him his place."

Chaos created a vortex and left. Everyone turned to Jacob and stared. They would lose another person and everyone said their farewells to Jacob.

"Annabeth, baby, tell these people that I will win and beat Chaos." Jacob said.

"Jacob is the best fighter in the world. He can beat Chaos." With that she walked up and kissed him in front of the whole council.

They all got dismissed and went back to Camp Half-Blood to get ready. After 2 hours, Annabeth left her cabin to find Jacob.

After Thalia, Clarisse, Nico and Grover disappeared along with Percy, no one talked to her, not even her siblings. Her mom disowned her and she had no friends.

She found him at the arena with Allie, making out. She ran up to him and kicked him where Apollo don't shine and gave him a black eye and a broken nose. She ran back to her cabin and cried.

She looked up and saw Malcolm looking at her questioningly. She told him what happened and he just said, "Serves you right. Now you know how Percy felt," And walked out.

Percy's POV

I walked out of the arena and went to my palace. I took a shower and went to find my girlfriend. It didn't take long for me to find her but when I did, we left and when shopping. While we were at the mall, we saw Nico and Zoë. They had started dating 200 years ago. But we all got matched up, Nico and Zoë, Luke and Bianca, Clarisse and Grover, and me and Thalia. After we left the mall, I took her out to eat. We headed back towards my palace and we found Alicia at the door. I knew something was up because the only time she came to my palace was when Chaos needed me for something. I took Thalia with me because she was the only one that could calm me down. She's the one who took my heart.

_Flashback:_

_I was training in the arena and had killed the automatons with my new swords, Peace and Tranquility. I was always prepared, I had a pouch that had a never ending amount of throwing knives, a bow and arrow with automatically gives a bow when you wield the string, hidden blades in my arms, and many weapons all around. Thalia and Zoë had finally taught me how to use an arrow correctly. Afterwards I became decent, after I kept practicing I was able to split and arrow and surpass Artemis and Apollo combined. But after the training I was venting out pent up anger and was shooting plasma out of my hands before I went to release my other powers. I had mastered all of the powers of the Olympians, Titans, and Primordials. I even had some of Chaos's powers, so I was the second most powerful person in the universe. I was spinning in my own tornado when I heard a scream. I turned and looked and saw that I had spun Thalia around and threw her into a tree. I was no longer mad but I was worried. I realized that I had a crush on Thalia a few 100 years ago when she comforted me and helped me get over my heartbreak but, I was too scared that she would reject me so I kept it to myself. I ran over to her and picked her up, I knew she wouldn't die because she was immortal but she looked so frail and I cried. I brought her to my palace and checked for any other injuries. I healed her and let her sleep when she woke up I ran to her and cried and repeated I was sorry. _

"_Thalia, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were there. I would never hurt you. I'm so sorry please forgive me." I pleaded over and over again. _

"_Percy, it's okay. Really, I just walked in at a bad time. I know you would never hurt me," She said and I was relieved. I looked at her and got lost in her eyes. Before I could stop myself I leaned in and kissed her. At first, she was shocked and didn't respond, I was about to pull away but she kissed me back. "Maybe she might like me back" I thought. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her neck. The kiss was electrifying (no pun intended). It was like nothing I ever felt before. It was even better than the underwater kiss with that daughter of Athena. After what since like hours we pulled away for air. I put my forehead on hers and whispered "Thalia, I like you a lot, will you be my girlfriend?" and she just said, "I thought you'd never ask." With that we kissed again._


	5. Chapter 5

I walked into Chaos' palace with Alicia and Thalia trailing behind us. Thalia stopped at the door of Chaos' office and said, "I'll wait out here for you ok?"

"Okay, I'll be quick." I said and walked into Chaos' office but not before sending her a wink, making her blush.

"Percy, my boy, how are you?" he asked.

Chaos always starts with formally. He can be real fun and playful but serious and scary too but he has a more playful and childish like manner.

"I'm good, but I'm pretty sure you didn't tell Alicia to leave here and get me just to ask how I was doing. What's the matter?" I said.

"Straight-forward? I see you're in a rush. Is it because of a certain princess to be?" He asked smugly.

I blushed, "Dad, if you're trying to embarrass me," I pouted. "But, I'm going to ask her, but I want to find the right moment and the right time. I don't want to push and force her into a marriage."

"Oh alright, just let me know when. I have the perfect ring." He said.

"Really? Let me see. Dad please?" I begged.

"Stop your whining you big baby and look," he pulled out a 24 karat ring that was an electric and stormy blue color mixed with white and had sea green mixed in it. It was even more beautiful than the one Hephaestus made because of the way the Chaos silver made it shine and sparkle.

"It's perfect. Thank-you so much," I took the ring from out of his hand and was about to leave but he stopped me.

"And there was one more thing," he said as I was about to walk outside.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I… um… I offered your help to the Olympians to help defeat Gaea and the Titans, since they were rising again." He said in a small voice.

I stalked back towards his desk and whispered in a dangerously calm voice, "You…Did…What?" His guards started to inch towards the door as they knew how I get when I am angry.

"You told me I didn't have to go back there again! How could you? I thought you loved me and cared about me! I guess I was wrong, just another betrayal to add to the list." I screamed with hurt clearly evident in my voice. A single tear slipped out of my eye. Without another word I vanished.

Chaos's POV

"You told me I didn't have to go back there again! How could you? I thought you loved me and cared about me! I guess I was wrong, just another betrayal to add to the list." He screamed.

I could hear the hurt in his voice, the pain of betrayal in his eyes. Every word hit me hard like the weight of the sky but it was manageable. My breaking point was when a tear slipped out of his eye. That's when I knew I had really hurt him bad. I thought he would be mad of course but this I didn't expect.

"Percy, I-" Before I could say anything else he vanished. I dismissed the guards so they wouldn't see what happened next. Then I did something that even shocked me, I cried. After about 15 I calmed myself down and went to find Thalia. I was surprised to see that she was outside of my office, sound asleep. I woke her up and tried to talk to her in a normal voice but it was too hard.

"Thalia, Percy- I- he-gone," is what I managed to say in a cracked voice before crying again.

She pulled me into my office and instead of explaining; I just put my index finger to her forehead and showed her what happened (not including the marriage and the ring part). After she finished watching, she hugged and comforted me before going to go find Percy. I was glad that Percy had someone like her to call his own. I wished I had someone and as I thought of whom I could ask to marry me, I felt that I had to make it up to Percy. After about an hour I sent Alicia to see if Thalia had returned with Percy. She came back 5 minutes later and told me yes but Thalia said not to come yet. I was still hurt by what Percy said to me and then, I remembered my fight with Jacob.

With that I told Alicia to tell Thalia that I'd be back in an hour. I opened a portal and left.

Percy's POV

After I left my dad's place I teleported myself to my island. I created it to look like Montauk, like where me and my mom used to go. Once there I let out the pain and betrayal I felt from Chaos. After 15 minutes Thalia came, she looked around worriedly before she finally found me. Relief washed across her face as she came and sat down beside me. She wrapped her arm around me and we stayed there for what seemed like hours. I had calmed down, and we were sitting in a peaceful silence before any of us began to speak.

"So, I guess my dad told you what happened?"

"Yeah, he sort of showed me. Percy, I know how you feel about Earth. It's hard, I know but when you rule if you don't get over it and let your anger consume you, everywhere might suffer. Plus, you really hurt him Percy. He's crying over you, his son. He just wants the best for everywhere in the galaxy, plus think of it this way, you're helping the few gods who stood by you. Their lives are at risk. Let's help them. I'll go with you; I'll be there to support you no matter what."

"Really? I didn't know that I hurt him that much. I know he wants best for the galaxy but he should have asked me first. Yeah, I'll only go if you go with me. I want to help them and apologize to my dad. Thanks Thalia. This is why I love you." I said.

"And I love you too." And with no more words, we kissed and sat back down in a comfortable silence before we left to go back to his palace.

After we got back, about two minutes later, Alicia comes and tells Thalia something about Chaos. Thalia says something and she leaves.

"Hey Thals, I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back ok?" I yelled from the bedroom.

"Ok, I'll make us something to eat ok?"

"Yeah thanks."

I took the ring out of my pocket and put it in my room under my pillow. After that, I grabbed a change of clothes and some shoes and went to the bathroom. I turned the shower on and let the water run down my body. I thought about everything. Thalia, the way I'm going to ask her to marry me, my dad, Earth, and my friends. I wanted to get this anger out of my life. I knew what I wanted to do. I want to make my dad, my friends, and Thalia proud. I'm going to fight for them but I will hurry so I can get off that planet and get back to my new family and friends. I got out the shower and put my clothes on. I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. I ate the food Thalia made and told her I wanted to go see my dad now. She said ok and we walked out of my palace and towards Chaos'.


	6. Chapter 6

Thalia's POV

"Thals, I'm ready. I want to go see my dad now." Percy said.

"Okay, but are you sure? You don't have to if you don't want to," I said

"Yes, there's no way around it and I want to apologize I should've heard him out," he said.

After that, I was so proud of him. We walked to Chaos' palace and told Alicia we were ready to go see Chaos. She said he left for Earth, and said he'd be back in an hour.

"Oh no. He must've gone to say I wouldn't help them. We have to go and find him," Percy said concern clear in his voice.

"Ok, let's hurry." I said

Then he opened a vertex and we walked through hand in hand. He took a deep breath and walked in.

When we reached the ground on the other side, I saw Camp Half-Blood. I felt Percy tense next to me and then I thought of something. I snapped my fingers and put a magic jacket on us both. So no one could see our faces, and our hoods wouldn't come down unless someone more powerful than us pulled it down. We walked through the camp and saw no one. That's when we heard it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" we heard someone scream in agony.

We ran towards the sound and we were surprised by what he saw. Chaos was standing over Jacob with a sword ready to impale him. Jacob was broken, bloody, battered, and bruised. Chaos had beaten him up.

"Chaos, why?" I whispered.

He looked up and when he saw me and Percy, he stopped. All he said was "I win." He sheathed his sword and walked up to us. He stood in front of us awkwardly. He changed his clothes into something less bloody and gave me a hug.

"Thank you. I don't know what me or Percy would be able to do without you," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled and nodded and said "You're welcome."

Then he turned and faced Percy. They both stood there and stared at each other before Chaos began, "Son, I'm sor-" he got cut off as I pushed Percy towards him and he embraced his dad in a bear hug.

"No dad, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that to you. I know you were just looking after the entire universe. I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean it. Please forgive me." Percy said while looking down ashamed in himself.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I didn't ask you first, it was your help I was offering, I'm sorry." Chaos said.

He looked at me with gratitude and said thanks. I told him it was no problem and he smiled and turned back to Percy.

"You don't have to help them now if you don't want to, they'll manage. I can just give them some soldiers." Chaos said.

"No dad," he looked at me, "I want to help, I need to get over it and start anew with my new family and friends." He finished.

"I'm proud of you." Chaos told him.

"Thanks," he turned to wink at me causing me to blush but then he realized his surroundings at the same time as Chaos and they realized everyone one of the campers and Gods & Goddesses had seen them make up.

"Umm. Everyone this is my son." Chaos spoke up and this is his beautiful girlfriend he said as he pointed at me. I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks but smiled.

"Who are they? What are their names?" Artemis asked.

"The choice is theirs whether they want to show themselves."

He looked at me and just as I was about to pull down my hood, our soldiers had come.

Artemis POV

We watched as Chaos beat up and bruise/batter up Jacob. Serves him right, maybe after this, his ego will deflate. As Chaos was about to deliver the fatal blow, we heard a voice.

"Chaos, why?" a hooded female asked. I tried to see under her hood but I couldn't her jacket was enchanted. So was the male next to her.

He looked up at them and stopped disbelief in his eyes. He focused back on Jacob and said "I win."

He walked up to the two people and gave the girl a hug and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and smiled and said something back.

Chaos and the male just stood there for some time. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife and serve it on a plate. We were all on the edge of our seats to find out who they are and what the problem was.

Then Chaos started talking "Son, I'm so-" that guy was his son.

The girl pushed the guy forward and he and Chaos hugged each other they started talking amongst the three of them and then that's when they finally realized that we were still here. Chaos stood and told us that this was his son and his girlfriend.

"Who are they? And what are their names?" I asked. I am like Athena. I hated not knowing something. So he said it was up to them to decide if they wanted us to know.

Just as the girl was about to pull off her hood, a spaceship with about 150 soldiers came out. We wondered why they were here and that's when we remembered the war. The soldiers automatically started to run towards the Thalia's pine and started fighting. After all the monsters were dead, Gaea , Kronos, Atlas, Hyperion, and Oceanus came. Chaos' son walked up and started fighting. Gaea stayed to the side to watch and saw how Chaos's son defeated them all and she tried to flee but he caught her. They fought and he won. Chaos watched in pride and we just sat there with our mouths open. How one man could beat the elder titans and win without breaking a sweat. He walked over to us and told his comrades to show themselves. First, out stepped Nico. Then out came the others. The two that originally came were beside Chaos.

Chaos POV

We waited and the boy pulled down his hood. Everyone gasped and he started.

"My name is Nico di Angelo, and I am a son of Hades."

Hades ran forward to hug his son and Nico stepped to the side.

Hades looked at Nico questionably before speaking, "Nico…?"

"Hello father." Nico said before stepping back in line. The next person stood up and pulled her hood down.


	7. Chapter 7

"My name is Zoë, and I am a daughter of Atlas." More gasps rang through the crowd as Artemis ran up to hug her. She hugged back and stepping back in line.

"My name is Luke Castellan, and I am a son of Hermes." More gasps and some people even fainted. Hermes stepped up to his son.

"Luke, is it really you?" he said cautiously. Luke nodded and ran to hug his father. Hermes hugged back with equal force before Luke stepped back in line.

"My name is Bianca di Angelo, and I am a daughter of Hades." Hades rushed towards her and she hugged him and then Artemis came and hugged her too. Then she stepped back in line.

"My name is Grover Underwood, former Lord of the Wild." All the satyr's and Chiron ran up to him to embrace him in a hug before he too stepped back in line.

"My name is Clarisse la Rue, and I am a daughter of Ares." The Ares cabin whopped and hollered and Ares came to hug his daughter. She returned the hug before stepping back in line.

This left the two people that entered with Chaos. The girl stepped up and said

"My name is Thalia Grace, and I am a daughter of Zeus." Zeus ran up to her but like Nico she stepped away.

"Thalia..?" he asked, "I missed you, why won't you talk to me?"

"Hello father." She said bitterly before stepping back. But not before Artemis tackled her in a hug. She hugged back then took her place beside Percy. He took his hood off and stepped up.

"My name is Percy Jackson, former son of Poseidon, son of Chaos."

Annabeth ran up to him and kissed him. "Percy, I missed you so-" Thalia came up and slapped her.

"Don't you dare. Don't you ever, EVER lay a hand on my boyfriend anymore understand, daughter of Athena?" Thalia spat at her.

"Boyfriend?! Percy is mine! You're just trying to steal him from me. He loves me." She spoke smugly. "Right Percy?"

"Wrong. I will never be yours. Maybe once but that was a long time ago. I gave you my all and you broke it into pieces then stepped on it. If you ever touch me or Thalia again, she'll be the least of your problems. I love Thalia. My heart belongs with her, if I hear one complaint about you or find out you touched her, your fate will be worse than those Titans, understand, Chase?" he said

"But Percy, I lov-" she started. But by now he was seething in anger.

"Don't you dare say you love me_, daughter of Athena_. Where was that love while you were kissing my _brother_?" Percy spat out daughter of Athena and brother like it was venom on his tongue.

This time it was Poseidon's turn to speak. "Percy, my boy, what do you mean 'former son of Poseidon',"

"As in I'M NOT YOUR SON ANYMORE! YOU MADE IT CLEAR THAT JACOB WAS YOUR ONLY AND FAVORITE SON WHILE I WAS STANDING RIGHT THERE! THIS WHOLE CAMP BETRAYED ME! YOU, MY OWN FATHER, DISOWNED ME FOR A WANNABE HERO. BUT THAT'S WHAT I GET FOR THINKING THAT THE GODS EVER CARED ABOUT THEIR KIDS!" he screamed. Now earthquakes, hurricanes, tornados, lightning storms and fire storms you name it, they were hitting the Earth. Cracks split in the ground and everyone was now staring with wide eyes at the amount of power Percy possessed. His own tornado started to form around him.

"Chaos, stop him!" Zeus yelled over the noise.

"I can't. Not when he's like this the only one who can stop him now is Thalia." I yelled everyone looked at her.

Thalia's POV

I already knew what was coming next. Percy's anger was building up again. And I was right. He lost control and storms and disasters were happening across the world.

"Chaos, stop him!" Zeus yelled.

"I can't the only one who can stop him now is Thalia." He yelled back.

Everyone looked at me with expecting eyes. I sighed. "Okay. I'll get on it."

"Percy! Please come out of the tornado! Please come out for me!" I yelled.

"Yeah, like he'll listen to you," Annabeth stated, "He only listens to me. Let me try."

"Percy. Come out here baby. I love you. So just stop all of this."

But the disasters just got worse, like 10 times worse.

"NO!" Chaos shouted, "Unless you want to die, Annabeth Chase, I suggest you back up, shut up, and let Thalia do what she can.

"Percy! Please come out! For me Percy, for me!" I shouted again.

The tornado around him stopped and he looked at me. I looked back at him and walked over to him. I lifted up his chin so he would still look at me. Even though the disasters were still going on, I got lost in his eyes. I kissed him and then we hugged. The second we kissed, everything stopped the earthquakes and hurricanes, freak storms and tornados, everything stopped. Everyone looked at me wide eyed; they didn't expect it to work. We broke apart but I slid my hand in his. He smiled at me before he turned and glared at everyone else. They involuntarily flinched and Percy began to talk again.

"Besides Aphrodite, Athena, Hestia, Hades, Artemis, Apollo and Hermes, and Malcolm, the rest of you can rot in Tartarus." With that me, him and the soldiers left leaving Chaos to clean up the mess and explain.

"As you can see Percy still holds a grudge against most of you, the few that Percy listed please step forward. "Percy has reserved a room for you at his palace and Aphrodite; I have a special task for you." With that Chaos opened a portal for them and they walked through. Before he stepped in himself, he snapped his fingers and said,

"The mess that Percy accidentally made is cleaned up now. See you whenever," with that he left leaving everyone gaping and shocked by how much power Percy had.


	8. Chapter 8

Aphrodite's POV

When Chaos told me he had a special task for me I was worried. He told me to meet him in his office. When I walked into the palace, I got lost. Chaos sent this girl named Alicia to find me. She led me to his office and I thanked her. When I got in there, Percy and Chaos were waiting for me.

"Aphrodite, we have a special task for you," Chaos said making Percy blush.

"What would that be?" I asked a little suspicious.

"My son, here is going to propose tomorrow, and he needs your help," Chaos added.

I squealed. I couldn't believe it. I was going to be the wedding planner of the hottest wedding of the millennia.

"Yes! Yes! I'll do it!" I squeaked.

I was so happy I ran up and hugged them both. I made a pen and a clipboard show up and I got to work. Percy chuckled and left. Chaos got to his business and I asked him in Hera could be the minister. He asked Percy and they agreed. I asked Percy if I could invite anyone on Earth, and he said as long as it isn't Annabeth, or Jacob they could come. I went to work immediately and I called Earth to let them know.

Percy's POV

I went back to my palace to go take a shower and I put on a button down shirt with some khaki pants and some vans. I told Thalia to meet me at my palace. I told her we were going out to eat. We went out to a restaurant called _La Cherie Etoile_. It was a fancy restaurant and after we ate, we walked down to the beach around 7 and watched the sun set. We were about to leave and I decided it was now or never.

"Thalia wait, I have to tell you something." I said.

She looked nervous and nodded her head and stood there. I took a breath and continued.

"Thalia, you were with me from beginning of my new life. You helped to overcome the heartbreak that I was in and you stood by me. I am forever grateful for that but,"

She started to tear up a little bit and I decided to keep going.

"I realized that I felt something for you. At first I thought it was nothing, but over time I realized that I had developed feeling for you. When I finally built the guts to ask you out and kiss you, you made me a happy man. You changed my world and made me a better man, you defied the Fates and made my happily ever after, so now I ask you,"

I got down on one knee and opened the box and said,

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, will you marry me?"

She stood there shocked for a moment. I started to get antsy fearing that she would reject me. Then she nodded her head and started crying

"Yes. I'll marry you Percy."

I slid the ring on her finger and picked her up and twirled her around. We walked to my dad's palace to tell him the news. Little did I know that my friends were doing the same thing.

Nico's POV

I'm so happy. I just proposed to Zoë, and she said yes.

I'm going to go tell Percy when I see Luke and Grover going the same way. They all seem excited.

Luke's POV

I'm happy. I proposed to Bianca and she said yes.

I'm on my way to go tell Percy and Chaos but I see Nico and Grover on their way there too. They both seem happy too. I wonder why.

Grover's POV

I'm super happy. I proposed to Clarisse, and she said yes.

I'm going over to Percy's to go tell him and I see Nico and Luke. They seem happy too I wonder why though.

No One's POV

As the three guys made their way to Chaos' palace, they see Percy just walking in. They follow Percy into Chaos' office.

"I have something to tell you." They all said, "You go first," they say again. They all chuckle before falling to the floor howling with laughter.

"Ok I'll go first," Percy said, "I just proposed to Thalia, and she said yes."

"That's great because I proposed to Zoë, and she said yes too." Nico said.

"That's weird guys," Luke said, "I proposed to Bianca and she said yes too."

"That's so weird because I proposed to Clarisse, and she said yes too." Grover yelled.

"Wow. We all proposed and all of our girls said yes? Are we lucky or what?" Percy said. They all laughed and went to go hang out at Percy's palace.

Thalia's POV

I was sitting in my room at my house looking at the ring Percy gave me when the doorbell rang. I went to go get it and I saw Zoë standing at the door with a huge smirk on her face I told her to come in and she did.

"Zoë, what's up? Why are you so excited?" I asked her.

"Thalia, guess what! Nico just proposed to me!" she shrieked her voice full of excitement.

"Zoë! Percy proposed to me too!" I shrieked back with as much excitement.

Just as I was about to say something else, Bianca and Clarisse knocked on the door. I opened it and let them in. After they both came in, they started shrieking.

"Guys? What's up? Why all the excitement?" I asked

"Luke proposed!" Bianca yelled.

"Grover proposed!" Clarisse yelled.

"What?!" They yelled at each other, and then they started yelling.

"Clarisse, Bianca. Percy and Nico engaged to us too!" Zoë screamed.

"Guys calm down… we sound like a pack of Aphrodite girls… but who cares where getting married!" I screeched. We talked and gossiped the whole night.

**(A/N: New story- Wargirl's heart & like to thank Gold Testament for her help and support)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: Sorry for the hold up. Been caught up on school work with my HAS's to do and homework and essays driving me crazy.)**

Thalia's POV

After Clarisse, Bianca and Zoë left, Annabeth came knocking on the door. Reluctant, I let her in because I was in a good mood.

"Thalia Grace! I can't believe you stole Percy from me! You know how much I still loved him. Just find someone else so I can have Percy back and maybe I'll be your friend again." She said.

I was wrong, after that I was just pissed.  
"Annabeth, I don't need you to survive. I have Percy and other friends. You didn't even need my help to chase Percy away. You broke his heart, he would never return to you even if his life depended on it. Why don't you find someone else? In case you still haven't noticed, Percy loves me. We're engaged after all." I said before showing her the ring Percy got me.

Tears started streaming down her face and she looked at me with fury in her eyes.

"That ring belongs to me you little hoe. Why don't you run along with the hunters again? Now I wished you had stayed in that damn tree!" She shouted.

I just stood there with my mouth opened in shock and tears formed in my eyes because that was a personal low. I died and got placed in that tree to save her life and this is what she says to me.

Her eyes widened at the thought of what she just said and she started to apologize.

"Thalia, I didn't mean that… I was just- I'm sor-" I cut her off my slapping her in the face with my hands full with electricity.

"Get out of my house. GET OUT NOW!" I roared and she cowered back in fear before sprinting out of the door.

After she left, I let the tears out. I know, I know. The almighty, tough Thalia Grace is crying. I just never thought that those few words could hurt me so deep. It felt like she reopened a wound in my heart that Percy tried so hard to heal. Speaking of Percy, I guess I was sobbing so loud I didn't hear him come in. but I felt strong arms around me, whispering in my ear that everything would be alright.

Percy's POV

I went to Thalia's place after the guys left and found the door wide open. I wondered why the door was open and started to worry. I walked in and saw food in the living room and guessed that the other fiancées were here earlier. I started to smile but it quickly vanished when I heard sobbing. I walked towards the noise and was shocked to find Thalia crying on the floor. It hurt me to see her like that so I wrapped my arms around her and started whispering soothing words into her ears to make her stop crying. After another 15 minutes, she lifted up her head and looked at me. I saw the pain and betrayal in her eyes and I wondered what would make her cry like this.

She looked at me and said thank you. I asked her what got her so upset and her lips started to tremble. Some tears made their way down her face and I pulled her in for another hug. She told me to read her memories instead because it was too painful to say. I nodded and looked into her memories. I saw what Annabeth had said to her and the impact those words had. I knew about her sacrifice but I didn't expect Annabeth to go so low. It was cold, even for her. After I finished seeing what happened, I told Thalia that I would banish Annabeth from any contact with them and that now every planet except Earth that she tried to visit would blast her back to Earth. She nodded and remained there in my arms. After a moment, she asked me to sing her a song. I nodded my head and started to sing.

_Baby you're my destiny_  
_You and I were meant to be_  
_With all my heart and soul_  
_I give my love to have and hold_  
_And as I far as I can see_  
_From now until eternity_  
_You were always meant to be_  
_My destiny_

After a while, I heard her breathing slow down and realized she had fallen asleep. I picked her up and brought her to her room. I snapped my fingers and her had on her pajamas and snapped again and cleaned her whole house spotless. I put her in the bed and kissed her forehead and was about to leave but she grabbed my arm and whispered, "Don't go. Stay with me please?" I nodded and changed into some sweatpants. I got in bed behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She snuggled closer and I could smell her hair. It smelt like vanilla and lavender and she looked so peaceful and before I knew it, I fell asleep too.

Chaos's POV

I went looking for Percy but I couldn't find him anywhere. He wasn't in his palace so I went to Thalia's house. I knocked on the door but didn't get a reply so I started to worry. I knew Percy could take care of himself, but it was just a fatherly instinct to worry about your son when you couldn't find him. I opened the door and found the house spotless. Dishes washed and put away, floor broomed and mopped. I walked to Thalia's bedroom and found the door open a crack. I peeked in and saw Percy and Thalia sleeping together on the bed. They looked peaceful and worry-free so I left and decided I'd catch up on him later. I went to go find Aphrodite and told her that with the marriage of Percy and Thalia, all the Olympian god and goddesses who are married will unite powers with their spouses, making Percy and Thalia, the strongest most powerful people in the universe rivaling mine. But I knew they wouldn't go against me. So I went to Olympus and summoned a council meeting. After everyone was here, I started talking.

"While my son Percy and I were talking," I started getting a glare from Poseidon, "I have decided to give you all a present. But it comes with a price kind of, depending on how you look at it."

"Percy and Thalia are engaged for those of you who don't know. I have decided to unify all married couples and untie their powers. So, what do you think? All in favor?"

I was surprised that only Ares and Dionysus kept their hands down. I said the spell and a bright light flashed through the throne room. Once it vanished, Zeus was now the god of marriage, and all the other gods and goddesses changed too. Hephaestus changed also, he was more handsome and Aphrodite was much more interested in the forge which helped them bond more. Ares growled and I just smiled. They were now unified and could probably make a better world.

"Does anyone else have something to say?" I asked and Artemis and Hermes stood up.

"Um Father, Hermes and I are dating." She said fearing what Zeus would say.

But he simply smiled and said, "I know. I'm glad you finally told me. I've known for some time, but I just figured that you'd tell me when you wanted to. But Hermes if you break her heart, I will break you."

Hermes smiled at Zeus and said no worries, and hugged Artemis. Hera then stepped up and said, "Artemis and Apollo, I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I was just jealous that Zeus and my kids weren't as good and perfect as you two. Can we start again, in a more familial way?" she said hopefully.

Artemis and Apollo looked at her and smiled. "We wouldn't have it any other way."

"Honey, release Leto and Calypso and the other peaceful titans. Today is the start of a new era."

Everyone in the council looked at Hera shocked before Artemis and Apollo ran up and hugged her.

"Aphrodite maybe you were right, love rules above all." Athena said as she grabbed Poseidon's hand. He smiled at her and Artemis, the man-hating goddess agreed.

Aphrodite squealed and high-fived Hephaestus.

"Oh yeah. Before I forget, Perseus built palaces for the gods and goddesses who remained with him. So now that palace got bigger because of the unification. But the rest will have to stay at the guest mansion with the demigod children. You are all invited to the wedding but the only people who can't come is Annabeth Chase and Jacob Lectus."

"They have brought that upon themselves, nothing I can do for them." Poseidon and Athena agreed.

Thalia's POV

I woke up to Percy's arms around me and stayed there in the comfort and security of his arms around me. I turned around and snuggled into the crook of his neck and told him I loved him, even if he couldn't hear me.

"I love you too." He said and I looked up to find his mesmerizing sea green eyes looking at me. I cupped his face and told him thanks for his consolation and he told me it was nothing. We got dressed and ate breakfast before going to go tell everyone the big news in case Aphrodite didn't tell everyone yet. We flashed to Olympus and everyone congratulated us. I looked at Percy and he shook his head. We walked into the throne room and Chaos filled us in on what happened. Percy told the council that Annabeth and Jacob were banished from any other planet from Earth and if they tried to go to anyplace, they would get flashed back to Earth. Then after 15 more minutes, we flashed to Camp Half-Blood to invite the demigods.

Percy's POV

After we left Olympus, we went to camp and found the demigods eating lunch. It was the perfect time to announce it so we walked into the Pavilion and I started talking.

"Demigods, you all with the exception of Annabeth and Jacob are invited to my wedding."

Everyone cheered because they could now make it up to me but then Jacob started talking.

"Who wants to go to your lame wedding anyway? You're weak and unwanted go cry to your dead, weak mother."

Everyone gasped and looked at him than looked at me. Now, I was beyond pissed. All I saw was red. I could feel the waves crashing and the sky getting darker, and the ground shaking and everyone stared at me in shock. I could hear Thalia talking but I couldn't register what she was saying. Faster than anyone could see I jumped over to Jacob and tackled him. I threw punch after punch, kick after kick tan I stabbed him over and over until he was just a bloody pulp then I created a plasma ball and shot it at him killing him slowly and painfully everyone looked at Jacob and then at me then started cheering again. I packed up all their things and transported them to the guest mansion. Annabeth was at Camp alone, completely alone, because even Chiron left too.

Annabeth's POV

I cried. I was alone; they left me here with no one but Jacob's dead, bloody body. And it was all because of my little mistake. I knew I shouldn't have said that to Thalia, but it just came out in the heat of the moment. I went to the Empire State Building to see if I could stay at my mom's palace to design for Olympus. But when I got there, it was empty. All the Olympians, minor gods and goddesses were all gone. I walked to my mom's palace and heard her talking to Poseidon.

"They brought it upon themselves Poseidon. Annabeth used to be my favorite child, but now I don't know. She's disgraced my name as a goddess of wisdom. Malcolm is my favorite now. He has been for some time. He's made me so proud, that he received my full blessing and he is going to become the minor god of architecture. Zeus told me only one of my children could be immortal, I'm giving it to Malcolm, but how will I tell Annabeth?"

After I heard that, if it was possible my heart shattered even more. I knew what I was going to do. I went back to camp and saw some of the campers back to get some extra things. They were going to go back soon enough. There were about 30 campers back and they were ignoring me. I ran to my cabin and wrote a note.

_I know none of you will miss me or forgive me for that matter. But to Percy and Thalia, I'm sorry for everything that I have done. It was stupid of me to do that and I truly am sorry. To Malcolm, congratulations. You'll find out what I mean soon enough. And to Lady Athena, I hope that if I can go for rebirth, in another life, I won't let you down. I am unwise, and have disgraced your name. I'm sorry again._

_-Annabeth Chase_

I placed the letter under a rock and went towards Zeus' fist. I found a sword in the armory section and was about to stab myself when I heard something.

"ANNABETH! NO!" but it was too late.

Thalia's POV

I went to camp to make sure the campers were done and ready to go and because I kinda felt bad about Annabeth staying here in isolation. I went to look around her when I heard someone shout "ANNABETH! NO!" I ran to see what had happened and that's when I saw her.

Unknown POV

I saw her at Zeus's fist and started walking to her. This was my last chance to get it right, no more retries. Grandpa chaos won't let me travel back in time anymore. I had to succeed. Then, I saw what she was going to do. I wouldn't reach her in time.

"ANNABETH! NO!" I yelled she turned and looked at me but it was almost too late. I'd just have to ask him for help. Maybe he'd feel the bond or the connection and trust me until the time was right for him to find out, in this lifetime at least.


	10. Chapter 10

JUST A PREVIEW

Unknown POV  
I ran up to her and put her head on my lap. I took my jacket off and ripped the sleeve and pressed it on her wound. If she isn't treated soon she'll die.  
"Percy! Percy!" I yelled and in an instant he flashed in.  
"Who's calling me? What happened who are you?"  
I looked up at him and he froze. I looked exactly like him but my eyes were the eyes of my mother. I had shocking, electrifying blue eyes.  
"What the ? You- look- You're me?!" Percy said  
Had it not been for Annabeth's condition I would be laughing my ** off.  
"No time. Ill answer later but please heal her."  
He looked at me questioningly before finally nodding.  
Annabeth was still before she suddenly gasped. Her eyes opened and I was filled with relief. Now Percy turned towards me and said  
"Who are you?"  
I looked at him and said, "Hey dad."  
He looked at me with his mouth open and said, " I have a son ?"  
I corrected him and said, "Actually you have a daughter too... We're twins. I look like you but with moms eyes. And Crystal looks like mom with your eyes."  
Then he fainted.


	11. Chapter 11

Unknown POV  
I ran up to her and put her head on my lap. I took my jacket off and ripped the sleeve and pressed it on her wound. If she isn't treated soon she'll die.

"Percy! Percy!" I yelled and in an instant he flashed in.

"Who's calling me? What happened who are you?"

I looked up at him and he froze. I looked exactly like him but my eyes were the eyes of my mother. I had shocking, electrifying blue eyes.

"What the? You- look- You're me?!" Percy said.

Had it not been for Annabeth's condition I would be laughing my ass off.

"No time. I'll answer later but please heal her."

He looked at me questioningly before finally nodding.  
Annabeth was still before she suddenly gasped. Her eyes opened and I was filled with relief. Now Percy turned towards me and said "Who are you?"

I looked at him and said, "Hey dad."

He looked at me with his mouth open and said, "I have a son?"

I corrected him and said, "Actually you have a daughter too... We're twins. I look like you but with mom's eyes. And Crystal looks like mom, but with your eyes."

Then he fainted.

Percy's POV

I woke up in a room and found Thalia unconscious beside me. I wondered how we got here and then the memories came back to me. I had a son and a daughter… twins to be exact. But how? I didn't sleep with any other girl but… Those are Thalia and my children. But how? I surely would've noticed if she was pregnant. And they are already so grown up already. Wait… Thalia! She's unconscious. I faced toward her and gently shook her awake.

"Thalia? Wake up." I said still gently shaking her but she wouldn't move. I knew this could be somewhat difficult.

I started shaking her a little harder and she started to move a little. I kept going until I saw her eyes flutter open.

"Thank dad you're okay." I said.

As if on cue, the boy walked into the room, the same boy that looked like me.

"Perce, you look like- my eyes- What the Hades?!" Thalia screamed.

"Hey mom, nice to see you and dad finally woke up." The boy said. Again, I was gaping like a fish. He looked like he was trying to bite back a laugh.

"I am Theseus Nico Jackson, son of Perseus and Thalia Grace, grandchild of Poseidon, Zeus and Chaos, brother of Crystal Silena Jackson."

Thalia's POV

"I am Theseus Nico Jackson, son of Perseus and Thalia Grace, grandchild of Poseidon, Zeus and Chaos, brother of Crystal Silena Jackson." My apparent son said.

So many questions clouded my mind. How did he get here? Is he from the future? Why'd he save Annabeth? How does he know Annabeth?

"How do you know Annabeth?" I asked him.

"I don't." he said

"Then why did you save her?" Percy asked him.

"I don't know. I just felt obligated to but I didn't actually save her, you did."

"But you called me to save her. If she killed herself now, how would you have known to come back and save her 5 decades in the future?" I asked him.

"All those questions will be answered in time." He said.

"How is Annabeth?" I asked. Percy scowled but I ignored him.

"She'll manage. But dad, I don't understand what she did to make you hate her so much."

"I don't want to talk about it," Percy said before storming out of the room.

I sighed and shook my head. She hurt me too but for Chaos' sake, she almost killed herself. I explained what happened from the betrayal to what recently happened to me. He shook his head as if he couldn't believe it.

"I've gotta go apologize. I was wrong. I was going to save her to bring her to the future to annoy him. I never knew what she did to him or you." He said running out of the room. But when he opened the door a furious girl that looked like me but with Percy's eyes, which I'm assuming is Crystal, was standing there with fury in her eyes.

"THESEUS NICO JACKSON! Where on Earth have you been? I was looking for you before Grandpa told me that you went into the past. Why are you here?!" she said

"Can't talk sis, talk to mom. I gotta go look for dad." He said before dashing out.

Me and Crystal talked for an hour getting to know each other before I opened a portal to go home. She gladly walked in with me and we saw Percy and Theseus on the other side.

"I'm guessing that you guys are cool now?" I said and Theseus nodded his head.

"Dad!" Crystal yelled before running to hug her father and Theseus just gave me a hug too. We all went out to eat. Before I forgot, I asked Percy to remove the curse placed on Annabeth with other planets. At first, he said no, but after a while, he gave in and nodded. His eyes glowed green for a second before it vanished.

"It is done. You so owe me." Percy pouted. We laughed and it felt like old times.

Annabeth called out to me and I flashed to her. She wanted to meet the guy who saved her life.

Annabeth's POV

After I woke up, I saw shocking, electrifying blue eyes. He looked like Percy minus the eyes. And the smile he gave me made my heart skip a beat. I was going to ask for his name before I blacked out but I was too late. When I woke up again, I felt Percy enter my mind.

"I, Perseus, Son of chaos, release the curse placed on Annabeth, daughter of Athena."

Then his presence left my mind. I walked around Camp Half-Blood for about 15 minutes before I called for Thalia. After she came, I asked her to introduce me to the guy that saved my life.

"I don't think that's a very good idea Annabeth." She said.

"Why not?"

"Exactly. Please Thals, take me to him." I asked her but I saw how she flinched when I said Thals. I guess I'd still have to work for her forgiveness.

She nodded and opened a portal. I walked into it with her and when I reached the other side, I was taken back. The architecture was just so beautiful. Better than th work on Olympus, but I had a task to do and a person to find. But then while I was gawking at the architecture of this place, I bumped into someone and landed on my ass. I glared at whoever it was until I saw the same electrifying eyes I was looking for. He held out his hand to help me up, and I took it and we just stared in each others eyes, grey to blue.


	12. Chapter 12

Annabeth's POV

After he helped me up I thought he would be the one. Thalia cleared her throat and he looked away and blushed.

"Hi, I'm An-" I started before he cut me off.

"Yeah I know who you are." He said still not looking at me.

"Oh. Well, I just wanted to thank you for saving my life." I said.

"No problem. Oh and mom, dad is looking for you. I'll leave to go find Crystal okay? Nice meeting you Annabeth." He said then turned to kiss Thalia on the cheek and flashed out.

"Mom? He's your son?" I asked her.

She didn't reply she just nodded her head. We stood there in an awkward silence before she finally said something.

"Look Annabeth, I have to go, Percy's looking for me." She said then left me there. I knew I would probably be playing with fire, but I think he might be the one I'm looking for. And I didn't even get his name. I left to try to find him since no one here really wanted to talk to me.

Theseus' POV

She's beautiful, that was the first thing that popped into my head before I snapped out of it. This was the girl who cheated on my dad. His first love but I was thankful because she unintentionally got my parents together but, I couldn't help but think like mother like daughter. I knew of the first Theseus, my uncle. Athena broke his heart just because he was a mortal and she was a goddess, she broke his heart too and led to his downfall. Even in my time, the future, Athena and Poseidon get together, but she cheats on him with Ares, making an enemy out of Poseidon and Aphrodite. Those calculating grey eyes scared me, I was scared that every generation would get their hearts broken, but I didn't want mines broken by the same one who broke my dad's. But that made me wonder, Grandpa Chaos told me that if I went back in time, I'd find the one girl made for me and I'd know it was her because I'd feel a force bringing me to her. I walked around and kept thinking about it. It can't be Annabeth because I didn't feel anything. When I stopped walking I was in a garden outside my father's palace. And sitting on the bench was Annabeth, but that's not all. I started walking and I felt a force. I was scared it was drawing me to Annabeth but I walked right past her. She looked up and smiled at me, but my body felt like it was in autopilot. When I stopped walking, I was face to face with a beautiful girl. She had long brown hair that led up to her back. Warm, gentle, soft baby blue eyes with light freckles across her face. She was the one I've been looking for. I smiled at her and she smiled back. A smile radiating warmth, comfort and love.

"Hi, I'm Theseus." I said.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer. Daughter of Apollo. You?" she said.

I felt nervous and took a breath and said, "Son of Perseus and Thalia."

She nodded her head and I offered her my hand. When she took it, an electric current went through my body. But it wasn't a bad one, it was one of delight and I'm sure she felt it too by the expression on her face. We walked around the garden arms looped and talked about our lives. It was wonderful. We talked for what felt like minutes but ended up to be 3 hours. I walked to the palace she was living in.

Before she went inside she said, "Theseus, thank you. I had a great time."

I smiled at her and said, "Me too."

I heard the door close and I turned around to head back towards my house. As I was walking, I heard a creak sound. Then I heard footsteps coming towards me faster and faster. I turned around and all I say was a blur of brown. I noticed it was Jennifer and before I could say anything she kissed me. I was shocked then I kissed back. When we couldn't breathe anymore, we pulled back.

"Thanks again for tonight, good night Theseus," she said leaving me in a daze. I still saw fireworks behind my eyelids. That was the best kiss I've ever had. And something told me to hold on to her, and that she wouldn't betray me. Ever. I was still thinking about how our lips moved together in perfect harmony as if they were made to be together. Wait a second; made for each other… she's the one. Gramps, that sneaky old primordial, I could've sworn I heard a faint _Hey!_ In the back of my mind. I was away realizing I probably looked like a creeper standing and staring at the house that Jennifer walked in.

When I walked to my house, I saw mom and dad on the couch watching Lucky One in the living room and Crystal was dancing in the kitchen with earphones in while making a cake. I tapped her shoulder and she screamed. I laughed at her and she glared at me.

"What do you want?" She asked annoyed.

I know it was kind of weird but I wanted to impress Jennifer so I needed advice.

"I need advice… for this girl that I met." I said. I could feel the heat in my cheeks when I saw her eyes widen before her lips formed a smirk.

"Who is she?" she asked.

"I'm not telling you." I said. This was a mistake; I should've asked an Aphrodite girl.

"Fine, have it your way. MOOMM! Theseus has a girlfriend!" she yelled.

My eyes widened and I jumped and tackled her covering her mouth but it was no use. My mom and dad were in the kitchen.

"Who is she Theseus?" she asked.

"Jennifer. She's a daughter of Apollo. She has baby blue eyes and long, soft brown hair and she's just amazing." I said. I cupped my mouth after I realized what I said.

My dad lifted his eyebrows and Crystal elbowed me in the stomach knocking the breath out of me. On other cases, I would've been angry but I was happy that I could hide my bright red face.

"Theseus has a girlfriend! Theseus has a girlfriend!" Crystal yelled.

"She's not my girlfriend." I said but a voice in my head whispered, _yet._ I blushed even more, if that was possible and I walked to the fridge to get a bottle of water. After I got it, I drank some and felt the color in my face die down. Finally, his embarrassment is over.

"So, did you kiss her?" My mom asked and I already knew my face got bright red again.

Crystal gasped. "You did?" I nodded.

I heard my dad say, "That's my boy," before getting whacked upside the head by mom. I quickly left to my room and closed the door. Before long, I fell asleep, dreaming of the baby blue eyes demigoddess.

Annabeth's POV

After Thalia and Theseus left I went for a walk to find Theseus. I found a garden even more beautiful than Persephone's and sat down on the bench looking at the flowers taking in my environment and looking at the forms of life. We were only a couple days until Percy and Thalia got married. I heard footsteps and looked up to see Theseus. I smiled at him and I noticed he had a scared expression on his face and he looked as if he couldn't even control his body. I was going to go help him when I saw he got a little relaxed but stopped to talk to a demigoddess. I wondered why I didn't hear her come in. I stopped in my tracks when I saw them leave arms looped together and let them be. I turned and walked out only to find my mother and Lord Poseidon lip locking. That's her enemy, she hated him, but I envied them because they reminded me so much of me and Percy. I turned to leave and then I heard mom said my named. I just sprinted out without turning around, despite her calling me back. The tears streamed down my face as I remembered what she said about me disgracing her. I saw a tree and I stopped and took a breath. I knew how to deal with this.

"I, Annabeth Chase, renounce my parentage with Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy."

Thunder boomed in the background and I knew it was complete. It started to rain and I could feel my knowledge decrease a bit, and my eyes decrease in intimidation to a dull grey. I cried again and slumped against the tree until I heard Lord Poseidon calling my name. I waited until I hear it become faint before I sprinted. I didn't know where I was going, but I just knew I had to get out of there. I hit someone's chest and fell down. They helped me up and apologized. I didn't look up because I didn't want to seem week but I thought the voice sounded familiar. Without a second thought, I threw my arms around the person and cried. He stood there nonmoving before he patted my back and whispered soothing words into my ears. I then recognized the voice. I lifted up my head and gasped.

"Percy?" I whispered out in a raspy, broken, croaky voice. I cursed myself for sounding so weak and broken but that's exactly what I am.

He nodded but I could tell he didn't recognize me. "Yes, do I know you? What's wrong?"

"It's me, Annabeth." He tensed and backed up.

**Was gonna stop there but I'm not that mean. (:**

But then he said, "No matter how much you hurt me and Thalia, I can't stand to see women cry now." He sighed and said, "What's wrong."

I was surprised but after I saw how he was staring at me waiting for an answer, I told him everything. From what my mom said, to what I just did now.

He looked surprised then said, "Annabeth, you look different, let's get you to a house. I nodded my head and whispered a thank you. He summoned a blanket and asked me if I wanted a house to myself or if I wanted to have a guest room in his house.

"Percy, why are you doing this?" I said.

He looked at me with sad eyes and I could only see one fourth of the mirth that was once held in those beautiful sea green eyes.

"I was mad. Not mad, pissed beyond anything I've ever known. I wanted you to suffer the same way I did, but then, when me and Thalia got together, the sufferance I wanted you to go through faded away and I was just upset. But when you hurt Thalia and she forgave you, it made me rethink things. I don't want to spend the rest of my immortal life harboring anger towards you guys no matter how much pain and betrayal you've done against me. I want to be happy with my wife and kids and that's what I plan on doing." He said sincerely.

I couldn't help but be jealous that Thalia still had the most perfect man in the universe but I shook my head and said, "Guest room please, I don't want to be by myself."

He nodded and opened a vortex to his house. After I stepped in, he showed me to a room and told me if I ever get hungry just say the food I want and this room will give it to me. I nodded my thanks and started to wonder why Lord Poseidon was calling me. I didn't think on it too much. My nose was stuffy and my throat had started to hurt. I was getting sick and I just wanted some rest. I ate and went to bed falling asleep very fast. I woke up around 1:30 am. I opened the door and went to the kitchen.

I saw a girl there and asked her, "Hey sorry to interrupt you but how do I get a glass of milk?"

She looked startled before asking me, "Who are you?"

"I'm Annabeth." I said.

Her eyes widened before narrowing at me, "As in Annabeth Chase?"

"Yeah," I said and she yelled at me and yelled curses and told me that I was unwanted here. She told me that I would just cause her father more emotional pain. And that I was a disgrace to my mother's name and unwanted anywhere. She kicked me out and I had nowhere to go. I was homeless and hungry and thirsty. I cried again and just my luck, it was pouring outside. I went to find comfort by the same old oak tree that I cried at before and used the blanket Percy gave me and used it to sleep on the mushy, soaked ground. As every drop of water fell on me, my tears flowed never ending. Remembering everything that happened between her and everyone the tears never ceased to flow. Until she had no more tears, she fell asleep in the cold, wet rain, underneath an oak tree.

"ANNABETH!" I heard Thalia's voice call but my voice was so hoarse that I could barely talk. I tried to stand up but my legs failed me. I collapsed and fell face first in the mud twisting and breaking my ankle.

"Oh my Chaos! Annabeth is that you?" I heard her worried voice cry out.

I felt someone pick me up, so I could tell it was a guy. So it was either Percy or Theseus. I heard a snap and I felt the mud on my face go away. The emotional and physical pain I was in became too much to bear. I felt the blackness of unconsciousness creeping up on me, but I invites it in. but as my vision was blurring, I saw blue eyes. Theseus. And I was out.

Thalia's POV

After Percy came back from the guest room, he told me about Annabeth and everything he said and offered. I was proud of him for helping out and forgiving one of the people who almost destroyed his life. We went to sleep and I decided I would go check up on Annabeth later. I woke up around 2:45 am and went to check on Annabeth only to find her room door open and the covers rumpled up on the bed. I walked downstairs and say Crystal in the kitchen. I asked her if she had seen Annabeth and she told me that she threw that 'skumbag whore out because she was only hurting Percy and disgracing her mother's name even more.'

"What have you done?" I yelled at her before running upstairs to wake up Percy. I told him and he just looked at Crystal with the 'this is not over yet' look. He woke up Theseus to ask him to help us find her. We opened the door to find it pouring outside. I hoped in vain that Annabeth hadn't been out here in this weather for too long, but I knew she had been out here for about an hour or more. We split up and I yelled out to her.

"ANNABETHH!" I screamed but heard nothing. Then I heard a faint thud. About 50 feet away was a lump of mud. I ran up and saw it was Annabeth.

"Oh my Chaos! Annabeth is that you?" I asked but still I heard nothing and flipped it over. It was her. I called for help and Theseus got there first. He picked her up and I snapped my fingers cleaning the mud off of them both. I talked to Percy and Crystal I their heads to tell them that we found her and were heading to the infirmary at our house. Annabeth started to move her head and opened her eyes a crack and looked at Theseus. He looked down at her and a faint smile traced her lips. Then, her head was propped against his shoulder and she lost consciousness. Her appearance scared me. She was pale as a ghost, skinny, her ankle was twisted in a weird way and her eyes were dull and she lost that glow she once had. She looked so weak and broken. Chaos appeared before us and healed Annabeth but she was still out cold. He had a grave look on his face and he said something that made my ichor run cold. How would I tell Annabeth? She'd blame herself. She'd go crazy.

"Thalia, Athena is…"


	13. Chapter 13

Thalia's POV

"Athena is in a coma." Chaos said

Now I was confused. "What how? She's a goddess, how could she be in a coma?" I asked him.

"When Annabeth renounced her parentage to Athena, since she is Athena's strongest living child now, when she renounced and made it official, she weakened Athena's knowledge and power/energy ten folds. If she doesn't have the strength to wake up, she might fade." he said.

"How will I tell Annabeth?! She will freak out. Can't you just bless Athena and help her or make her wake up?" I asked him but he shook his head.

"I'm sorry but it doesn't work like that. I must take my leave." He said and flashed out. I walked out of the infirmary to see Crystal with tears in her eyes hugging Percy.

"Is she awake? I want to apologize. I'm sorry mom, I really didn't mean it, I didn't know." She said and I just shook my head sadly and told them what Chaos just told me.

Crystal shook her head and excused herself to her room. I tried to go after her but Percy shook his head and said she just needed time to herself. He pulled me in for a hug and he went in the room and used some of his powers to heal her. Some color came back to her face and her eyes fluttered open. She tried to speak but no words came out. I couldn't tell her now, she looked so weak already, I decided that I'd tell her later on in the day when she's looking and feeling better. I told her to get back to rest but she wanted to see Crystal first to apologize. I kinda thought it was ironic but nodded. I knocked on Crystal's room when I heard her sobbing. I heard a muffled go away before I said, "Annabeth wants to talk to you." I heard some feet shuffling to the door and when she opened it, she threw her arms around Annabeth crying apologizing. I decided that I'd leave them to it so I went to join up with Percy.

When I got up in the morning it was 10:50 am. I looked over and saw Percy still sleeping soundly. I went to the bathroom and after I took a shower and brushed my teeth, I slipped into a tank top and some shorts and put my robe on over it. I went to the kitchen to try to make some breakfast for everyone. After I made the pancakes, (blue of course), I made eggs and bacon, everyone came piling down the stairs. After everyone ate, I snapped my fingers and cleaned the mess. Theseus excused himself and left the house to go see the Jennifer girl, I assumed. After everyone else left, I asked Percy to tell Annabeth because I was too scared to. He said ok and after that, I left to go help Aphrodite with the remaining wedding plans. After an hour or so, I left and found Percy hanging out with Nico and Luke.

"How'd it go? How'd she take it?" I asked him.

"Surprisingly well, a few tears for about 15 minutes before she left for a walk in the garden and she was talking with Crystal before going to the mall." He said.

I nodded my head and thanked him. I was ready for our big day, two more days before I officially become Mrs. Thalia Grace-Jackson, and I am excited. I went to go find Zoë and Clarisse and they were at the spa getting their nails done, mud baths, facials, and I joined them. I was walking home and I saw something that made me smile. I was walking through the forest and I saw Theseus and a girl sitting on a blanket with candles around them, and a dinner. And that's not it. They were kissing. He was happy, and so was I, I just hoped he wouldn't have to go through a heartbreak. I turned and left but turned back around and took a picture before walking home. I waved my hand over the picture on my phone and created posters and hung them over the house so when he got home, he could see it. I put one on his room door too and left to go to my room. I was taking a shower and letting the hot water run down my body before I heard Theseus yell. I quickly got out and snapped my fingers and flashed on some clothes. I ran downstairs to see him ripping all of the pictures down while Percy and Crystal were rolling on the floor in laughter at his bright red face.

"Mom… if you did this, I swear I'll get you back." he growled and walked away to continue taking the posters down but I couldn't help but laugh at how embarrassed he was. I'm guessing that they're going out now. So, I went to go find Annabeth, and I saw her in the infirmary, standing by her ex-mother's side. I tapped her shoulder and she turned around to face me. She had tears in her eyes and I embraced her in a hug.

"Everything will be okay Annie. She'll wake up." I told her.

She just hugged me tighter and she pulled away. She stroked her mother's face before she whispered, "Lady Athena, please wake up and we'll talk this out. I promise." And we walked out and I took her home. We allowed Annabeth to go to the wedding and a couple days after Percy and I got back from our honeymoon, Athena woke up. She woke up calling Poseidon's name before calling out for Annabeth. We took Annabeth to Athena and they talked. I don't know what about but Annabeth came back out after an hour and she had her glow back.

Annabeth's POV  
"Annabeth! Your mom woke up!" Thalia shouted running into me. She grabbed my arm and flashed me to the infirmary were Lady Athena was.

She walked out and whispered to me that she'll be waiting for me outside.

"It's good to see that you are well, Lady Athena." I said and I saw her flinch when I said Lady Athena.

"Why have you renounced your parentage? Do you not love/want me as a mother anymore?" she asked me.

I quickly told her what I heard her say to Lord Poseidon and I saw the guilt in her eyes.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry. I really am, I never meant to hurt you. It's just that when you betrayed Percy the only good mortal left. I felt like you disgraced my name. If you want, we can start over and you can re-officiate your parentage. It can't be fully renounced unless I say the same thing or agree with you." She said and I nodded my head. She smiled and sent a grey energy glow into me and I felt my eyes brighten back to their intimidating stage, and my knowledge and battle tactic/strategies come back to me. I smiled and she pulled me in for a hug. I hugged back and after that I told her to get some rest and that I'd visit her tomorrow. I left and was surprised to see Thalia sitting on the couch waiting for me. I told her I was ready to go and we transported back to the palace to get some sleep. I went to my room and went to sleep but I had a feeling that something special would happen tomorrow, and a good kind of special, and I couldn't wait.


	14. Chapter 14

Annabeth's POV

I woke up and found myself in my room at Percy's house. I got up and took a shower. I changed into some clothes and went downstairs to get some breakfast. It was only 8 o'clock and I realized it was Saturday. I went asked the house for a jacket and then one appeared in my hands. I walked around outside and my feet subconsciously took me to the big oak tree. I don't know why but every time something happens, I find myself at the oak tree. I sat down and started to think of ways to repay Percy and Thalia. Even when I was a total bitch, they still showed me hospitality. I would've asked Theseus but I knew he was still sleeping. And Crystal, we became friends, was probably sleeping too. I got up and walked back through the gardens, and while I was there, I bumped into someone and landed on my ass. He offered me his hand and I took it.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bump into you. I didn't think anyone would be here. I was just trying to clear my mind." He said.

"Me too, and its ok, just watch out next time." I said. Just as I was about to walk away he yelled after me.

"Wait! I didn't catch your name." he said.

"You first," I said. I know it was childish but I wanted him to tell me first.

"Let's start again." He said. I nodded my head and he started to talk.

"Hi, my name is Jasper. I'm a son of Hermes. I am 18 years old. And I am currently single." Well he said more but that's all I caught. By the time he finished talking, I smiled up at him, I had reached the house.

"Your turn," he said to me. I considered just giving him a smirk and walking inside, but I just had this feeling that I could trust him.

"Hi, my name is Annabeth. Daughter of Athena. I'm 17 years old and I too am single." I said and he raised his eyebrow.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing. Just didn't think that someone like you would be single." He said.

"What do you mean by someone like me?" I asked.

"No. Not like that, I mean someone as pretty as you." He said and blushed.

I blushed too and then he smiled at me and I could actually take in what he looked like. He kinda looked like Luke but better. He was more built and was buff but not too much. He had a six pack and dirty blonde hair swept to the side of his face. He had blue eyes and a light tan. He was about 6' while I was around 5'7''. Then I noticed how long I've been staring at him and looked away. He made me face him and I was staring at him and he was staring at me back. Grey met blue yet again. Then I noticed how close we were. He leaned in and before I could stop myself, I did too. Then, our lips met. _What are you doing? He's a stranger!_ My mind was yelling at me but I ignored it and wrapped my arms around his neck. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I twirled my fingers in his hair and he traced shapes into my back. After a couple more minutes, we pulled away breathing hard.

"Annabeth, will you go out with me?" Jasper asked and I nodded my head. He smiled and said that he'd be back later. I walked into the house and went to find Thalia.

Theseus's POV

It was Saturday and I was ready to go see Jennifer. I left around 9:30 a.m. I knew she liked the gardens so I walked over there and sure enough, she was there. I picked up a daisy from the garden, which happened to be her favorite flower, and walked up behind her.

"For my lady," I said as I handed her the daisy.

She turned around and smiled. She took the daisy and smelt it. Her baby blue eyes shone with happiness and I was happy to be the one to make them like that. We walked and walked around the garden and eventually walked around the park. For what seemed like 30 minutes, it was really a few hours. I bought us some lunch and then she had to go leave because her dad called her.

"I hope we can talk later," she said and I just nodded my head and said "Definitely."

I got ready. I was finally going to officially ask Jennifer out tonight. I smirked and got the things that I would need and walked to the building.

Jessica's POV

The rest of the day went by slowly ever since Theseus called me and told me to meet him in the gardens around 6:30. At 6:00, I took a shower and straightened my hair before putting on a tank top and some white short and flip flops. It was 6:25 so I yelled out that I was leaving and made my way to the gardens. When I got there, I was shocked by what I saw. Theseus and his wind swept hair in a white v-neck shirt, khaki pants and some vans.

"Hey beautiful," he said.

I blushed and said, "Hey yourself, what's up?"

"Close your eyes, trust me." He said.

I nodded and closed my eyes and reached out and grabbed his hand and we started walking. I don't know where it was that we went but after another few minutes we stopped.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked him and he said yes. I opened my eyes to see us on a building that gave a beautiful view of the whole place. I looked around and saw the houses and the trees and everything. But what I really noticed, was the picnic dinner that he step up. There was a table with a violet red covering and candles surrounding the roof top. We ate I saw the sun was starting to set. It was truly an amazing sight. But he held out his hand and said, "May I have this dance?" I nodded and before I could ask where the music was, he snapped his fingers and the music started to play.

He pulled her in front of him, placing his other hand on her waist. He smiled and she rested her hand on his shoulder. He started to move, falling into the rhythm of a simple slow dance. He was several inches taller than her, so she had to look up, while he looked down, staring into her eyes.

He slowly spun her around and held her close again, sliding back and forth. His hands were so soft and she curled her fingers in his shirt as they slowly glided across the floor in a graceful dance.

He threw her out and then pulled her in, as she rolled into his arm and landed with her hands on his chest, his hands on her waist and their faces only inches apart.

"Jennifer, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked a little nervous.

I smiled at him and nodded my head before pulling him into a kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

Crystal's POV

I was feeling kinda left out. I have all these friends but, I don't have a boyfriend. Everyone has a match, their partner except for me. Mom and dad, Theseus and Jennifer, hell even Annabeth has some mystery man. I decided that I would try to find a boyfriend. But as I went walking I saw two people on a roof. I squinted my eyes and saw Theseus and Jennifer making out on top of a roof. Theseus you sly dog… I pulled out my phone and zoomed in and took the picture. Now if I wanted something and he wouldn't give it to me, I'll have something to blackmail him with. I wonder how mom and dad would act to see their son having a make out session on a roof. I walked away with an evil smirk and I thought I heard someone call my name. I turned around but saw no one, but before I could react I landed on the floor with someone on top of me, and their things sprawled all over the ground. I saw baby blue eyes looking down at me. He had blonde hair and a mischievous smile. He reminded me of someone but I couldn't spit it out. It was on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't get it. Maybe it'll come to me later. He stood up and gave me his hand. I took it but I noticed that our faces were mere inches apart. He stood a little taller than me by about 5 inches and he was cute. I looked him up and down looking at what he was wearing. He had on a white v – neck shirt with red pants and some vans. He looked good. His shirt showed off his muscles and his 6 pack and before I could go on, I realized I was checking him out. I blushed and looked at his face to see him smirking but blushing also, so I guessed he was checking me out too.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, I should've paid more attention to what I was doing and where I was going." I said.

"It's ok. Crystal right?" he asked.

I nodded my head and helped him pick up his papers. After I had them all picked up I apologized again. He looked at me and smiled.

"Crystal, it's ok. You don't have to keep apologizing to me. But," he said and I looked at him questioningly.

"But what?" I asked him.

"Since it was kind of my fault too, let me make it up to you? How about coffee tomorrow morning." He said.

"Yeah, sure that sounds great. Wait, I didn't catch your name." I said.

He smiled and said, "I guess you'll have to find that out tomorrow then." He winked and left.

I felt myself blush when he winked but I couldn't help but feel that I know him from somewhere.

I walked back home and took a shower. Then I realized I hadn't eaten all day. And as to prove my point, my stomach growled. I went downstairs after I put on a tank top and some shorts. Then I left to go to the beach to go think. But was surprised by what I saw there.

Hermes's POV

I was walking in the city place and when I went on my phone, I looked up only to bump into this girl. I fell on top of her and I could see how beautiful she was. She looked almost exactly like Thalia but she had Percy's eyes. But in a way, she also looked different. Her long black hair reached her lower back but she had no freckles. Her high cheekbones and her mesmerizing green blue swirl. You could see the blue if you looked but from afar it looked like she has Percy's eyes. She had some mascara on and I rolled off of her and I held out my hand to help her up. When she got up, I actually saw what she was wearing. She had a pink and white top with some white shorts and sandals. They showed off her curves and I looked into her eyes and blushed as I realized I was checking her out, Percy's daughter. But, then I saw she was checking me out too. I had a small smirk playing on my lips before I realized how close we were. She started apologizing and I told her she didn't need to and then I asked her out to coffee tomorrow and she accepted. I was happy but then she said she didn't know my name. I was surprised that she hadn't figured it out yet and told her she'd have to find out tomorrow. After I left I scolded myself for blushing so much and acting like a little love struck teenage boy. Greek Gods don't blush. I knew I had a crush on her as did almost all the other male gods except for Hades and Poseidon. I knew they were all trying to see who could get with her first, but I actually liked her, and I'd get her. I knew it wasn't a good thing for me, one of Percy's best male god friends to be crushing and after his daughter but I couldn't help it.

Apollo's POV

I knew what he was doing. He's supposed to be my best friend and he knows that I like Crystal and he asked her out for coffee! What kind of best friend does that? I went to the beach to form a plan of how to win Crystal from him, without cheating. I walked to the beach and summoned a towel and snapped my fingers and put on some shorts and I lied down enjoying the sun on my skin. I heard a gasp and opened my eyes to see a beet red faced Crystal as her eyes ran down my body again before turning her eyes away.

"Uh, Lord Apollo, sorry I didn't know anyone was here. I'll just be on my way; I don't want to disturb you." She said looking anywhere but at my face.

I smiled and said, "Please Crystal, it's just Apollo. And your fine I was just lying down, you weren't disturbing me."

She smiled and put towel down beside me and lied down and stared off into the ocean before turning and lying back. I joined her and lied down on my towel and felt the sun on my skin. Then I heard a little giggle, and just as I was about to open my eyes to see what was happening I was splashed with water.

"Come on Apollo! The water's great," Crystal said before willing the water to splash me again.

"That's it!" I yelled before running in the water after her. We had a splash war and after it, she pulled my hand. I looked at her and raised my eyebrow.

"I want to show you something." She said.

I nodded and she diving in the water and I went in after her. She formed an air bubble around us and she took my hand and led me to the ocean floor. As we descended, I could see the fish swimming around us and I looked on in amazement. We reached the ocean floor and we walked around still hand in hand, and I didn't mind one bit.

"It's beautiful." I said. And she nodded her head.

"I love to come down here when I want to clear my head or to think and just relax." She said.

She turned around and our faces were inches apart. She looked into my eyes and I looked back in hers. She looked away with a blush creeping up her cheeks. But, I grabbed her chin and faced her towards me. She looked at me with question but before I could stop myself, I leaned in towards her. I saw her close her eyes and lean in too. I closed my eyes as our lips met and it was bliss. After a while, we pulled away and sat down on the floor. She leaned against my shoulder and I could hear her breathing slow down and become relaxed. I stared off into the ocean and after what felt like 20 minutes of looking into the ocean, I realized that Crystal had fallen asleep. I picked her up bridal style and swam to the surface. Her hands had subconsciously wrapped themselves around my neck. I like this feeling so instead of flashing to Percy's house, I walked. After 10 minutes, we reached the house. I knocked on the door and Thalia answered.

"Hey Apollo, what's up. CRYSTAL! WHA-" she got to before I cut her off.

"SHHHH! She's just sleeping, she fell asleep on the beach and I just brought her here." I said and she looked relived before opening the door more for me to get in.

"Her room is upstairs, the first room on the right." She said before joining Percy on the couch. They were watching a movie.

"Sup Perce?" I half whispered.

"Hey Apollo," he half whispered back. I guessed Thalia already told him. I made my way up the stairs and into Crystal's room. I placed her on the bed and put on of the covers over her and lightly kissed her again.

"Goodnight Crystal," I whispered and kissed her forehead.

She rolled to her side and mumbled my name. I smiled and flashed out.

Chaos' POV

After I heard about this bet between Zeus, Ares, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Morpheus, Thantos, and some other male gods about my granddaughter I couldn't help but become angry. But then I noticed, besides Hades and Poseidon that two other male gods didn't join in on the bet, Apollo and Hermes. But I saw the encounter between both them and Crystal and decided to tell Percy tomorrow or just warn Crystal about later.


End file.
